


Alec's Search History

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Touched Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: One day Magnus finds himself among Alec's search history by accident (...more or less) and finds interesting things.Tips for datingTips for flirtingHow not to make a fool out of yourself on your first date?How not to die every time he looks at you?





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus sighed happily as he snapped his fingers and the living room was back in order, rubbing his palms together as he was happily humming to himself, biting into his lower lip and he exhaled softly. Ah, he loved cleaning up like this; magic made it easy and fun, waving his hand and all of the pillows on the couch were back in order, a little grin on his face as he remembered  _ why _ were they all scattered on the floor in the first place and he then shook his head, snapping out of it. Magnus placed his hands on top of his sides and started looking around the place. Alexander had just left for the Institute not a long time ago, so it would be a while before he'd come back. Magnus was also expecting quite a few clients that day, but they wouldn't come in for at least a couple more hours, so Magnus had some time off just for himself and he happily clasped his hands together.

So, he did what he loved best; he snapped his fingers, turned on the stereo, putting on a classical music in the back and he then closed his eyes.  _ Lovely.  _ A cocktail and a book would go best with this atmosphere, so he quickly mixed himself one of his famous cocktails and then waltzed over to the couch, sat down, summoned over one of his favourite books and leaned back, trying to get all comfy and ready to catch up on his reading. However, just as he leaned back he felt something nudging him into his butt and he quickly reached back with his hand, quite quickly finding the culprit; Alexander's phone.

Huh. He must had forgotten it before leaving. He was running kind of late – which might or might  _ not _ had been Magnus' fault – so he left in a hurry. That was probably because he forgot his phone at home and he rubbed his forehead. Well, Alec was a busy man, he couldn’t' go without his phone! That was why Magnus quickly sent out a fire message to Alexander, telling him that he left his phone at home just in case he would be looking for it. Magnus was a good husband, you see. Somehow, by accident, he ended up unlocking Alexander's phone screen and ended up on the Internet, eyes wide when he saw what the last thing Alec searched for was.

_ How to spice things up in the bedroom? _

Magnus choked on his cocktail and took another look at it, just to see if he read it right and it would appear that he did! Magnus snorted and then rubbed his forehead, pressing his lips together. Oh, Alexander was meaning to spice things up a bit, huh? Now that kept Magnus' interests high and he wondered what else Alexander searched for in the past. Magnus knew he shouldn't be prying into it too much, but curiosity got the best of him and he clicked with his tongue. Then again, he saw Alec going through his diary once when they just started living together and he chuckled. They were kind of the same... curious? Nosy? 

Alec was the type of person that rarely changed his phone so it was quite easy for Magnus to track the search history quite back, all the way back to the point they started dating and he grinned. How about from when they met? Just a couple of scrolls down and he found the search history from then too. Now, if it would be something far too personal, he'd let it go and wouldn't look into it too much. But the first thing that he found was Alec apparently searching to know how it feels to be in love and Magnus grinned. Adorable. 

_ How does it feel when you're in love? _

_ My heart starts beating fast when he looks at me, what does it mean? _

_ What are butterflies in stomach? _

_ How do you know he's interested in you? _

Magnus just had to smile, because that was one of the most adorable things he had ever read and he bit into his lower lip as he slowly scrolled back up and just shook his head. “Damn, he’s way too adorable,” said Magnus to himself. But it was also kind of sad to know that Alec was asking how it felt to be in love at the age of over twenty. Well, all of that was sorted out now and Alec was in a much better place and he leaned back, grinning when he saw the next search log in the history.

_ What are innuendos? _

_ Meanings of sexual innuendos. _

_ What does it mean when he’s speaking in codes? _

_ What are the signs he’s into you? _

Oh my… Alexander really did… search for everything at one point and he smiled. He scrolled a bit more up and saw more innocent, pure search logs. It looked from around the time Alexander stayed over at his place after they all helped Lucian get better. Ah, yes, the time when he told Alec that he liked him and then they shares some lovely cocktails together. How could he ever forget? It was one of his most fond memories; it was the first time he saw Alexander pulling down that serious, emotionless façade. 

_ What does it mean you’ve unlocked something in someone? _

_ Does sharing cocktails mean he’s into you? _

_ How do you flirt? _

_ 10 ways of flirting. _

_ How to know he’s really into you? _

_ Is he playing or is he serious about you? _

_ How do you flirt back? _

Magnus was softly laughing and then shaking his head. Aw, Alexander was just too cute for words, sipping on his cocktail and he crossed his legs in a very extra manner and then cleared his throat, slowly scrolling up again, skipping on the things that weren’t about him, but there wasn’t much of that. Alec’s internet searches usually consisted of Magnus; it was like a kind of a diary to be honest and Magnus was just grinning. It was interesting to see how Alec was (bad) at coping with the way Magnus flirted with him. Adorable and interesting!

_ He has the prettiest eyes. _

Now that wasn’t a question, more like a statement and Magnus snorted.

_ What does it mean when you can’t stop thinking about him? _

_ Magnus. _

_ Origin of name Magnus? _

_ Meaning of name Magnus? _

_ What are flirty compliments? _

_ How do you compliment him back? _

_ How do you talk to him without turning into a stuttering mess? _

“Oh, Alexander, you’re such a dork,” said Magnus and then grinned. Was it possible for him to fall in love with Alec even more? Because it just happened and he noticed that his cocktail was suddenly gone. Oh well, he had much more interesting things to go, anyway, as he kept going through Alec’s history more, scrolling up and his heart started beating faster, because he came to the point where it seemed Alec finally started being more serious about him and Magnus placed a hand over his chest as his heart was about to burst.

_ How do you confess your feelings to him? _

_ How to tell a guy you like him? _

_ Love confession 101. _

_ Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Magnus was chuckling again and he scrolled up more. “I love him so much,” heard himself say Magnus and then continued scrolling, coming to the time the two of them must had had their first kiss, or around that time, because Alec was then asking a lot questions about kisses and kissing in general. Magnus grinned and then sighed happily. Who would have thought that Alec went through all of that to impress him? Probably. Well, their first kiss was something else, truly. It was mind-blowing! Still made Magnus tingle when he thought about that wedding and he bit into his lower lip.

_ How to be a good kisser? _

_ Tips on kissing. _

_ How to become a better kisser? _

_ How to make him melt with kissing? _

_ Kissing 101 _

_ Kissing for beginners _

“Kissing for beginners?!” asked Magnus out loud then and then started laughing out loud, not because he found what Alec wrote funny or ridiculous, but because it was worded just so adorably and totally in Alec style. The next searches Alec did made Magnus’ heart swell up again and he grinned. Ah, yes, their first date.

_ First date _

_ Where to take him on the first date? _

_ Restaurants in New York _

_ Romantic restaurants in New York _

_ Fancy places in New York _

_ Reservations _

_ How to be sure your first date will be amazing? _

_ Tips for dating _

_ Tips for flirting _

_ How not to make a fool out of yourself on your first date? _

_ How not to die every time he looks at you? _

_ Kissing tips _

Magnus was just laughing again, because it seemed like someone was quite pacing before their first date. It was adorable. Alexander was a bit nervous, he could tell, but he never thought that it went to this extents. And the fact that Alec was asking the Internet all of this was even more adorable. Just… precious! Magnus was happily sighing yet again and he leaned back against the couch, looking at the book and chuckled. Reading the book didn’t seem important anymore, _ this  _ was a lot more important and he grinned. The searches for the first date still didn’t stop.

_ What to wear on your first date? _

_ How to act on your first date? _

_ Good hairstyles for men _

_ Trendy hairstyle for men _

_ How to be smooth? _

It was just precious and he grinned. Luckily, all of these tips and tricks seemed to work. Magnus didn’t know what exactly Alec opened up on the Internet and he didn’t intend to look through the websites, just seeing this was more than enough. Magnus then scrolled a bit more up and was just in awe. This was just on going.

_ How to tell if he liked the date? _

_ Flowers? _

_ Meaning of each flower? _

Alexander was trying to buy him flowers? Magnus then pouted. Aw, pity that he didn’t bring them to him. He would have loved some flowers from his then boyfriend and he chuckled. But, then again, Alexander had bought something even more special to him!

_ Cool places in Japan _

_ Cool gift ideas for your boyfriend _

_ Omamori _

_ Omamori charm _

_ What does omamori mean? _

“Aw, he actually had all of this planned out before we went there?” asked Magnus and grinned. Now, that was sweet as hell and he pressed his lips together.

_ Sushi _

_ Fatty tuna? _

_ Is fatty tuna a rude thing to say to a fish? _

Magnus was cackling again. Dear Lord… Alexander was going to kill him with his cuteness. Magnus kept scrolling until he found something else that was quite heart-warming and, well, interesting if he said so himself. 

_ First time _

_ When is it too soon for a first time? _

_ How to be good in bed? _

_ Tips and tricks for virgins _

_ How to make your man feel good? _

_ Sex 101 _

_ Sex positions? _

“Oh my God, he actually went to search for…” started Magnus and then his voice trailed off. Seriously?! “When he comes back home, I’ll-” he started and then continued in his head. Smother him in kisses and hugs and just  _ ah!  _ Alec went online to ask around how to make him feel good on their first time. Well, it did feel good, Alexander was amazing, gentle and patient and caring and Magnus was grinning again. 

_ I love you _

_ How do you know he’s the one? _

_ How do you tell him you love him? _

_ He’s the one _

_ I love him _

_ Is 2 months of dating too soon to ask your partner to marry them? _

“Yes,” said Magnus and then started laughing again. Just when did Alec try to propose to him?! Before they got to the  _ I love you  _ part?! Well, then again, Alexander had always been quite the eager one and there was no stopping the hunter. Alexander had his mind set and-

The warlock continued to scroll through the search logs, which were about the same as that – asking how to deal with a hot, perfect boyfriend, tips and tricks to make your boyfriend happy, how to keep your boyfriend hot and bothered in bed, how to improve yourself as a boyfriend to make your boyfriend happier and so on. It wasn’t until Magnus came to the more recent logs that he stopped and read into it more.

_ How to cook? _

_ How to cook a romantic dinner? _

_ Recipe ideas _

But then it seemed that Alec changed his mind.

_ Take out – best restaurants _

_ How to pop up the big question? _

_ Is family ring a good engagement ring? _

_ Ideas for engagement rings. _

_ Jewellery _

_ Jewellery stores in New York _

_ Wedding plans _

_ How to pick the right engagement ring? _

_ Is family ring a good engagement ring? _

Ah, it seemed then that Alexander finally decided on the family one, which Magnus was still wearing, looking at it and he happily sighed. It fit him just perfectly and he was happy that he didn’t pick others. Just as Magnus continued reading, the door of the apartment opened and in came walking Alec, who looked out of breath. He came as soon as Magnus sent him that fire message – as the Head of the Institute, he really did need that phone and he smiled when he saw Magnus on the couch, with his phone in his hands.

“Oh, Alexander, you’re… here?”

“Oh, yes,” panted Alec and sighed. “Thanks for letting me know, I’ll-”

“I could portal it over to you,” said Magnus and grinned, but Alec shook his head.

“No, but that would mean not being able to see you,” muttered Alec and quickly went to Magnus to collect his phone, kissing his husband and then his eyes widened when he looked at the screen. “M-Magnus, what were you doing before I-”

“Falling in love with you more,” whispered Magnus and Alec then smiled sheepishly. “I mean I know it’s wrong and I’m sorry that I-”

“Nah, it’s okay. I went through your diary without your permission, that makes us even,” said Alec and Magnus smiled at his husband, who gave him another kiss against his cheek and then he pressed their foreheads together. “Oh, I, um, better get going,” he then said and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“Want a portal?”

“Oh, um, yes actually,” said Alec. 

“And when you come back home,” said Magnus, leaning up to kiss Alec. “You better show me what you’ve learned with your recent history search,” he said, winking, Alec checking what it was again and he flushed up to his ears.  _ Right! _

“Oh, I will,” said Alec, waggled his eyebrows and then stepped through the portal.    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, Jen ^^ <3

Magnus smiled as he rolled onto his side and looked towards Alec, who was trying to catch his breath and the warlock grinned when he saw Alec’s completely fucked out expression on his face and he shuddered. Man, that felt so good. And it was such a perfect way to end such a perfect evening. Earlier that day, Alexander took him out for a romantic dinner and Magnus was all smiles, because all of it was perfect and he just fondly kissed Alec’s shoulder, who was now slowly coming back to the land of living and he grinned when he looked at his husband, who was all giggles now. 

Alexander must had done a lot of preparations for that dinner, because all of it was just perfect. And not only that he got yummy dinner, but he finally got those flowers that he was wanting for ever since he saw Alexander searching for them in the past to gift them to him. And now he finally got him and he was the happiest man at the moment. He looked at the bouquet of roses that he had by his desk where he kept his makeup on and he grinned. There were many different colours of them so he wondered if Alexander did some extensive research of what each rose mean. Oh, he probably did! And just like that he was again itching to go through Alec’s search history.

But not only that Alexander had blew his mind with the dinner and lovely flowers, but he also showed him a mind blowing times in between the sheets and Alec was then smiling down at Magnus, who was now cuddling next to him and was just silently muttering something to himself and when they looked at each other they just giggled like two love birds in love, Magnus placing a little kiss on top of Alec’s chest and then prompted himself up a bit.

“Mmm, I love you, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and Alec happily grinned up to his ears, slowly sitting up when he finally regained his strength and he then leaned down to place a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips. “Thank you for such a lovely evening, it was everything,” carried on Magnus and Alec gave him a shy smile and nodded.

“Thank you. I’m just happy you enjoyed yourself,” whispered Alec and Magnus grinned again. Oh, that he did, that he did indeed. Alexander surely made sure that he did, huh.

“Oh, that I did,” said Magnus and sighed happily, rolling himself into the sheets and smiled when he could smell Alexander. Ah. Perfect, he was never leaving this spot, nestled in and Alec was then smiling down, Magnus frowning when Alec was on his legs and he pouted. “Where are you going?” whined Magnus. “I want us to cuddle, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” complained Magnus and then pressed his lips together. Well, that was a mouthful now. Just like Alexander before when he did that thing with his tongue and…  _ where did he learn that?!  _

“I’m all sticky and sweaty,” said Alec and touched his stomach, wrinkling his nose. “I’ll go run us a bath. Okay?” asked Alec and Magnus started thinking about it. “We can cuddle there and then after when we’re all fresh and clean,” said Alec. Now, Magnus didn’t mind the sweaty and sticky part, but being in a bath with Alexander was even more lovely.

“Okay,” said Magnus and leaned up to peck Alec’s lips. “Make it extra bubbly.”

“Of course, babe,” said Alec and left the room, Magnus happily rolling around the bed and he then turned onto his side and noticed Alexander’s phone left unguarded on the drawer. Magnus perked up and then sat up, still wrapped in silky sheets. Did Alec leave it there on purpose? Usually he had his phone left in the living room so that they weren’t interrupted, but now it was there for some reason and Magnus clicked with his tongue. 

Magnus touched the phone, but then released it. It wouldn’t be right for him to again go through the search history. But he wondered what Alexander searched for! But it was also an invasion of privacy and-  _ Oh, who cared.  _ Magnus grabbed the phone and quickly went among Alec’s search history logs and then put his pillow up against the bedpost, snuggled in the sheets and then started reading after getting all comfy.

_ Romantic dinner _

_ Romantic dinner tips _

_ Tips on romantic dinners for your husband _

_ How to make your husband happy? _

_ New York - best restaurants _

_ New York - best restaurants for married couples _

_ Romantic ideas for your hubby _

_ How to surprise your hubby? _

_ Surprise your hubby 101 _

_ How to keep things fresh in marriage? _

Magnus grinned. Oh, Alexander truly did a search that was very in depth and he grinned, because he was just… how was Alexander this adorable? It wasn’t fair and he bit onto his lip as he decided to scroll up a bit more and continued reading.

_ Romantic menu _

_ Romantic food _

_ Best wines _

_ List of best wines _

_ Romantic wines? _

“I love you, Alexander,” muttered Magnus to himself.

_ Luxurious vines _

_ Best aged wines _

_ Good wines for your extra husband _

_ Romantic music _

_ Good contemporary Mundane music _

_ Mundane music _

_ Mundane music _

_ Mundane music _

_ Is there good Mundane music? _

_ Ah forget it _

Magnus burst into loud laughter. What was the problem? The music that was playing at the background when they came to the restaurant was classical one, Magnus’ favourite one. Alexander had taken them to a very fancy restaurant, reserved a private room for only themselves, mainly because Alec didn’t like others looking at them. But Magnus loved the more intimate atmosphere. It was amazing.

_ How to talk to people?  
_

_ How can you master good communication skills? _

_ Communcation and social skills - tips and tricks _

_ How to make a call to a fancy restaurant? _

_ How to sound  fancy? _

_ How to talk to waiters from fancy restaurants? _

Magnus was laughing again, because really? Alexander, natural born leader, really went online to ask such questions? Then again, some of those snobby waiters could really be a pain in the ass and it seemed like Alexander didn’t have a first good impression.

_ How to tell a snobby person to fuck off? _

_ Why are people so snobby? _

_ Why are waiters such dicks? _

_ How not to snap at dicks? _

Magnus shook his head with a smile and then bit into his lower lip. Oh, he could just picture it; Alexander losing his patience to whoever he was talking over on the phone. It probably ended with Alec snapping at the person and switching to a completely different restaurant. Well, good, because Magnus also couldn’t stand snobby people.

_ Bouquet _

_ Romantic flowers _

_ Flowers with meanings _

_ Are roses romantic? _

_ Will he be happy with roses? _

_ Roses - colours _

_ Roses and colours and their meanings _

_ Red roses _

_ White roses _

_!!!! _

_ White roses!! _

_ Yellow roses? _

_ NOPE  _

_ Yellow roses - jealousy? Wtf? _

_ Yellow roses - jealousy or friendship _

_ Nevermind _

_ Pink roses! Yes! _

“Adorable.”

_ Rainbow roses? _

_ RAINBOW ROSES? _

“What?” asked Magnus and then chuckled, because it seemed that Alec spent a good amount of time obsessing over rainbow coloured roses. Magnus was biting onto his lips, looking around and Alec still wasn’t back. Okay, he still had some time!

_ Are rainbow roses real? _

_ Where do rainbow roses come from? _

_ How to grow rainbow roses? _

_ How are rainbow roses made? _

_ Rainbow roses meaning _

_ Note to self: you need rainbow roses in your life! _

_ How to make rainbow flowers? _

_ DIY rainbow roses _

Magnus chuckled; was Alexander going to do it himself? He’d like a rainbow flower, to be honest. Maybe Alec would gift him one when he’d learn how to do it. Oh and it seemed that after that Alec went into a full on investigate mode and was distracted about the whole dinner planning.

_ Craft stores in New York _

_ Flower shops in New York _

 

_ Okay, Back on track - roses for Magnus. We need a good bouquet! _

 

_ Orange roses - passion _

_ Passion _

_ Dark pink  roses? _

_ Dark pink roses - desire. Yes, we need and stan. _

“You giant goofball, you,” said Magnus and chuckled and then happily grinned as he continued reading.

_ Dirty talk _

_ Dirty talk tips _

_ How to make him wild? _

_ Praise kink? _

_ Daddy _

_ Daddy kink _

_ What is daddy kink? _

_ How to make him feel good after a romantic evening out? _

_ How to drive your man crazy with desire? _

"Oh, Alexander, that escalated quickly," said Magnus, who was now again talking to himself and he was just cracking up, because it wasn't like Alec needed any help in that department. Alexander already made him speechless in between the sheets so Magnus didn't really know why Alexander was looking into it so much. But it was kind of adorable and it him happy because it showed just how much his pleasure and well being meant to his husband and he bit into his lower lip as he made a little pause and then looked up. Someone was taking hell of a long time in the bathroom, thought Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. It wasn't on purpose, was it? Anyway, Magnus scrolled up and was distracted again.

_ Sweet nicknames for your man _

_ Cute nicknames _

_ Is babe a good nickname? _

_ Calling your hubby babe - good idea? _

_ How to make him happy? _

_ Little praises _

_ Cute nickname ideas for him _

_ How to tell him you want to call him babe? _

Ah, so that was why Alexander called him 'babe' before all of the sudden? He was trying it out? It was cute. Magnus bit into his lower lip and continued his "research" and almost choked what he found; Alec's mind was dangerous! One minute the searches were all cute and innocent and then there were:

_ How to give a good head? _

_ Tips to improve your blowjob skills _

_ How to give your man an orgasmic blowjob that will make him explode? _

_ How to give him the blowjob of his life? _

_ How to tease him? _

_ Edging _

"Oh, my," heard himself say Magnus and felt his own cheeks heating up again as he looked down a bit and tried  _ not  _ to flush too much, but it was impossible. So that was why Alexander completely rocked his world before?! Well, he did that always, but the technique was different. Usually Magnus knew what to expect, but now he didn't and he had to admit that he enjoyed the thrill of unknown. And Alec's research didn't stop there.

_ Interesting sex positions _

_ Sex positions 101 _

_ Sex positions in which he feels the most pleasure in? _

_ A whole new word _

Magnus snorted.

_ I'm shook, Magnus! _

_ There’s so many of these, I’ll work hard to master them all! _

Magnus pulled the phone away and blinked a few times. Wait.. What?! Ah, so Alexander wanted him to check his history. Magnus grinned and then felt something on his shoulder, jumping when Alec blew against his cheek and Magnus yelped as he was caught off guard! He turned and saw Alec there with him, who sat down, kissed Magnus’ shoulder and rested his chin on it and waggled his eyebrows. When did he get there?!

"So, how did I do?" asked Alec with a little, sly smile and Magnus turned around and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s lips.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” said Magnus and then just shook his head. “Seriously as if you need any research about this, Alexander,” he then carried on and Alec only shrugged it off.

“I know,” said Alec. “But I just wanted to amuse you,” said Alec and then Magnus just pinched the bridge of his nose and squished his face. “It seems like you’ve enjoyed reading it, didn’t you? I mean I left the phone over there on purpose.” 

“Mm-hmm,” said Magnus and Alec happily stood up. 

“Now, about that bath?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, because he was dying for it at that point and he yelped when Alec suddenly scooped him into his arms and slowly lifted him up, while Magnus still had the phone in his hands. As Alec carried him over to the bath, he scrolled a bit more up and his heart went  _ awwww. _

_ I hope you liked your romantic, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. I love you so much. _

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” muttered Magnus and Alec beamed at him.

As they slowly sank into the warm water - which was filled with so many bubbles, just as Magnus requested - they cuddled up next to each other, Magnus sitting in front of Alec, while the other wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind and just pulled him into a tight, tight hug

“I love you too, Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” whispered Magnus back and earned himself another kiss. 


End file.
